This invention is directed toward a meat skinning machine and more particularly a meat skinning machine having a blade holder that does not require tools to change the blade and an adjustable pin for clamping a blade between a shoe and a clamp.
Meat skinning machines are well known in the art and generally have a tooth roll that pulls meat toward a cutting blade held in place between a clamp and a shoe to remove the skin or membrane of the meat. The blade, which is made of stainless steel, becomes dull over time and must be replaced. To replace the blade the skinning machine must be disassembled which requires special tools to remove the clamp. Disassembly of the machine is cumbersome and time consuming.
Some attempts have been made to solve this problem. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,478 teaches a machine where the clamp slides backwards and hooks on a plurality of mushroom-shaped protrusions. This process, however, is not very hygienic. Another machine, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,097 teaches the use of bolts that are fulcrums which hold the blade tightly between the clamp and shoe. The top part of the clamp is pushed forward to release the fulcrum and remove the blade. This, and other machines, however, are not easily loosened to allow the clamp to be removed and the machine cleaned. Nor do these machines maintain the desired clamping pressure when the clamp is replaced or allow for adjustment as the bolts stretch or wear though use. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved skinning machine.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is to provide a skinning machine that is easier to assemble and disassemble.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a skinning machine that is easier to clean.
A still further objective of the present invention is to provide a skinning machine where it is easy to adjust the clamping pressure.
These and other objectives will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following claims and written description.